Digimon Dimension Defenders!
by kraame
Summary: A new group of kids enter the digital world, however these are DD with a twist...AN although it is a T rating presently it may in the future become a M rating, pending on which direction i decide to take this story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon, I only on the characters in this chapter, and their digimon that will appear in later chapters. If they by coincidence have the same name as another digimon, this is accidental and they are different.

Chapter One 

Anthony was late, as usual, it wasn't his fault yet he would be blamed. His alcoholic mother meant that he had to look after her, meaning that he had to make sure she was okay before he could go to school. It wasn't fair, ever since his father, but no that thought was to upsetting, how could he do that. Memories flashed into his mind, still raw and painful after 3 years. He suppressed them, he couldn't afford to face them his mother needed his help.

"Anthony," the shrill voice of his teacher rang out, invading his mind and returning him to the present. "Why are you late?"

"I," he struggled to think of an excuse, but was past caring if he couldn't "I was, um walking and-" with a wave of his teachers hand he was cut off, and told to sit down.

"I will speak to you at the end Anthony. Really you take this too far." Anthony glumly sat in his chair, quickly putting on an uncaring façade; he couldn't be seen as weak. His and his mother's life depended on it.

Chris watched Anthony with amusement, he saw the flicker of depression that crossed Anthony's face, saw him struggle with the emotion before replacing it with his usual one on apathy. The boy intrigued him, he didn't understand, why. He craved attention yet to him, it seemed Anthony either detested it or was uncaring. The mentality he possessed was beyond him, and annoyed him, he wanted attention and Anthony had stolen it from him. This reasoning caused his next actions. He took a piece of gum, brought it to his lips, placed it inside, and began to chew. When he felt the gum was a sufficient consistency, he took the gum, from his mouth and threw it at Anthony, unfortunately it missed. –_Damn_, he thought, followed by, -_Double damn_, when he saw that it had landed in front of Lauren a girl, who in all senses was a bitch. She was Kara's friend and Kara was staring directly at him. She whispered something to Lauren, who looked down. She smirked evilly and she whispered back, Kara looked shocked and started to shake her head. Lauren picked up the gum, and placed it in her hair, looked at Chris and screamed.

"Lauren, what on earth is wrong dear?" said the teacher, who only got a scream as a reply, "honestly girl, stop that noise, what's the matter?"

"He threw gum at MEEEE!" She cried, pointing at Chris, and carried on screaming.

"Okay that's enough!" the teacher said, and Lauren stopped screaming crocodile tears streaming down her face. "Kara, is what Lauren says true?" She shot an apologetic look at Chris and nodded, slowly.

"Chris detention, one day lad you'll going to regret all you've put me through this year."

Chris sat in his chair stunned, he couldn't believe it. Anger coursed through him at the injustice of it all.

"You Cow!" Chris shouted and shoved his way out of the classroom.

Kara felt ashamed, but she couldn't turn against her friends, who were giggling in the corridor. She hated what they had become, what she had become.

"Oh MY God, Lauren did you see his face," giggled Kimi, "but your poor hair!"

"Not really, I've been meaning to get it cut for ages, and now Daddy will pay for it."

Kara felt disgust at the people in front of her, and despair; afraid she may become these monsters."

"Aren't you ashamed?" a strange male voice said behind her. She turned it was Luke Parish, a strange boy who'd been moved up into their year, from the year below. Her friends were not impressed

"What do I have to be ashamed about little boy?" snarled Lauren.

"I saw you put the gum in your hair."

"Is that an accusation?"

"I saw you put the gum in your hair."

"Prove it."

He turned and left before staring into Kara's eyes, "aren't you ashamed." He walked off.

"Little freak, what does he know, why would you be ashamed of making fun of that loser." Said Kimi, yet Kara felt that he was more stating fact than asking a question.

Outside the detention hall, Kara waited, she had to apologise, to explain her actions to Chris, just felt so bad; her friends had all gone to there homes, she explained her absence with saying her Mother was taking her shopping.

"I knew you'd come." It was Luke.

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, I feel bad for not telling the truth."

"Who said I felt bad?" Kara asked; she didn't like this kid, she felt like he could too easily get into her head.

"You're here aren't you?" Silence descended upon them as they waited.

The time passed and suddenly people started to trail out, last out was Anthony, finally followed by Chris.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Chris, when he saw Kara.

"To apologise, I feel awful about earlier, it's just that I-"

"I don't care about your excuses, just leave me alone." And began to storm off, Kara followed.

As they were arguing Anthony had begun to walk home, he expected a detention, he just hoped that his mother was okay; as he reached the door to leave the school a voice stopped him.

"Its okay you know, to be annoyed, or upset. Nobody would blame you." Anthony turned and Luke was there.

"What do you know?"

"I know I'd be upset if I got a detention for looking after my mother."

Anthony was shocked. He didn't think anyone knew as he was always so careful around school, with what he said and how he acted; if anyone found out it would be bad. He needed to find out what Luke knew and quickly. However he heard voices behind him it was Kara apologising to Chris still.

"Just forget it." Anthony said to Luke and pushed open the wooden doors. As he did he heard a tearing and saw a white light. Luke, Chris and Kara all looked toward the door and a white light engulfed them.

The door to the school, slammed shut, yet when it closed the white light vanished, leaving the school corridor empty. Everything, from lockers to bins had disappeared, even the door handles had vanished. The corridor was bare; all was gone, including the children.

So here's the first chapter, 2nd one should appear in 2 weeks or so. Sorry it's a while but I have far too much work to do at the moment, if I finish sooner then another chapter will be written and posted.

Also reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Digimon. All Digimon presented in this chapter belong to their respective owners, i don't own anything! **

Chapter Two

Anthony turned to walk through the open door, when he was blinded, he could see nothing colours danced around the edge of his vision, yet a white mist clouded all else. He tried to call out and realised he could hear nothing, he tried to turn to see if there were any life forms behind him and he felt nothing, all sensation was gone, all that remained was his sense of self.

Luke remained calm throughout the transition, he felt as if he had made the journey many times before; he admired the colours and enjoyed the temporary sensory depravation he was facing. In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar dark presence and then felt a twang of fear. The dark presence got closer; and closer; and closer, until it vanished.

Kara panicked when she realised that she could no longer sense anything. She began to hyper-ventilate she would do anything to escape this. She just wanted to feel again. It was awful she needed to feel.

Chris didn't know what to make of the white expanse around him, he was dumbfounded and yet he hated what he was left with, memories flashed through his min, old pains come back to haunt.

The expanse however began to take form, different areas became brighter and dark as the white shifted to form objects the colours began to twist into the shapes and began to take form. The forms became steadier and the colours gained definition.

Anthony stepped forward onto a stone floor, behind him he heard movement. It was the others. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. After being devoid of sight, even if just for a few minutes, it was wondrous to come to a place so rich in colour. The sky was a bright blue, and he could see for miles around. In the distance he saw a continuous forest, that seemed to stretch from around them, and behind he saw; Chris, Luke and Kara, staring around with the same sense of wonder.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Chris said finally, "Where are we?"

"I have no clue," replied Kara, "but this isn't home anymore."

Silence resumed and they began looking at the scene of beauty that faded into the distance.

"How the hell are we going to get down?"

Kara looked towards the voice, it was Anthony, she then realised what he meant. They were on a tower, with no visible exit.

"Well that's perfect. Of all the places to come to! A bloody tower, but no, not only that but a tower without any bloody doors!" exclaimed Chris, he was frustrated, he couldn't believe it, and he had these three fools with him too.

"Right, everyone please just remain calm," said Anthony, trying to establish authority, "we just need to think. There has to be a way down."

"Maybe we should work together." A small voice said. It was Luke.

"Yeah," snorted Chris, "what are we going to do? Dangle each other down to the nearest tree?!"

Fifty minutes later they found themselves on the ground. Chris' idea surprisingly worked. They managed to use shoelaces to tie Chris to the tower while everyone else lowered Luke down, he managed to reach a tree, and grab some fortunately placed vines which they used to climb down the tower, simple.

"What now?" Kara's question was what everyone was thinking.

They began to wander aimlessly into the forest, after walking for a stretch they decided to rest, suddenly from the thicket of a bush they heard movement, and they looked towards the bush and saw the leaves shaking. Chris broke a branch off of a tree and began to slowly prod it toward the movement.

"Bubble Blow!" a tiny bubble came floating out of the thicket and hit the branch causing it to fall out of Chris's hand. Immediately he leapt backwards. "Don't hurt me!" a voice came from the area the bubble came from Chris jumped out of his skin and leapt behind Kara.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Kara looked toward the voice, it was Luke, and she rolled her eyes. The strange boy was on his hands and knees, talking to the bush. Kara, wondered about him, she decided that when she got home she would get to him better.

"DUDE, you're talking to a bush!" Chris said. Anthony began to giggle, followed by Kara, their minds reacting to the comment in ways Chris didn't intend. Luke glared death at them, and they tried to stifle the laughter.

"Can you come out please; I won't let them hurt you." An ear poked out of the bushes, followed by a second, finally a white face popped up, causing Luke to fall backwards. Finally he looked up and saw the creature look at him. "What are you?" was all Luke could to muster.

"I am Tokomon! I'm a Digimon."

"Right," said Chris slowly and sarcastically, the turned to the others "animatronics are getting good these days, guys, this one looks real."

"I am real, silly, and I'm waiting for four humans, have you seen any?"

Kara just stared at the thing, what did it say it was a 'Digimon'?

"I'm sorry four humans? Well we're human, are you here to take us home?" Kara asked.

"I don't know about your home, I'm here on behalf of those in charge of this world!"

Anthony finally broke through the shock that had engulfed him. "Sorry, but I am confused. What are you, Where are we? Why are we here? I really need to get home, my mu-," Anthony paused; he really didn't want the other three children knowing about his mother and her alcoholism. "That is to say I got stuff to do."

The Tokomon seemed to get a smug grin on its face.

"I know you 'got stuff to do', that's why you're here! And I told you I am a Digimon, and this is the Digital World."

"Yeah," said Kara brightly, "that's going to need some clarification."

"I am a Digimon, a digital monster," the Tokomon said patiently, and this is where all Digimon live, the digital world."

All four children stared at him blankly; finally Chris spoke up, "So if this world is for Digimon, why are WE here?"

"I don't know." The Tokomon said simply, "I was only sent here to tell you that, you have to travel into the tower to find your Digimon."

"What do you mean, 'your Digimon'?" Asked Luke, "you mean like we own them?"

"No." the children waited for Tokomon to continue but he did not.

"What tower?" Anthony asked, thinking aback to the tower they were trapped on.

"This one." And ran through the brush of the forest, the children followed stepped through the bushes and found themselves facing, this time however Tokomon had managed to uncover a door.

"Where was that, that wasn't their before?" asked Chris.

"Really, Are you sure?" asked Tokomon, "that's strange! Now, listen to me. When you enter this door you will be separated from each other, you must try and find you're Digimon. Then you will find yourselves out side here with them. Do you understand?

"Not at all, and can we have a second to think about this?" asked Anthony, "We just want to go home."

"Um sure, I'll wait over here." and sat under a bush.

"Right guys shall we do it?" asked Anthony

"I'm not sure," said Kara, "I'm not sure I want a Digimon."

"Me neither. Why should we trust him anyway?"

"I agree," said Anthony, "All we want to do is get home, not get Digimon."

"Maybe if we do as they ask; we'll go home." said Luke. The children thought for a moment, it could be a possibility, as they had no idea on how to get home themselves.

"I've just thought," said Chris, "We have no idea where we are, really, and since They," referring to Tokomon's 'masters', 'probably brought us here; maybe They can take us home."

"Yes!" said Kara, "That's it, we have to do it guys it might be the only way, I wouldn't want to piss them off, and maybe doing them a favour wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Anthony was beginning to see their logic; he needed to check on his mother. The last time she was left alone she nearly drank herself to death. He needed to get home A.S.A.P. "Okay, we'll help them. Tokomon, we're ready."

"Just step through the door then, I'll wait here, I just need a nap." Tokomon lazily purred. He watched as they stepped through the door, and then as the tower vanished. He would wait for them to reappear and then he would guide them to the Digivices and then they would save the worlds. Yes his masters' plan was running perfectly.

"Sticker Blade," Called a deep voice.

Thousands of small blades materialised and hurled through the air towards Tokomon, who unsuspectingly felt the full force of the impact, and disintegrated into data immediately.

"Now those brats will surely fail," said the same deep voice, and evil laughter was heard and felt throughout the forest. The laughter vanished and all that was left was a sense of sorrow, the forest felt for the fallen Digimon.

**3rd Chapter will be coming soon, in a week hopefully.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
